deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shadow7615/One Minute Melee - Inuyasha vs. Ichigo Kurosaki
Description InuYasha VS Bleach! Wielders of powerful blades, immense power hidden within, which hybrid swordsman has the greater skill, the Human-Dog Demon or the Quincy-Shinigami? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight The plains of Sacae were quiet, but very peaceful, and it was just another day for Inuyasha and his adventures, though during his journey through Sacae, he realises he's not traveling alone, and quickly turns around to block an attack from an opposing sword wielder, none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. Inuyasha: Whoever you are, you've picked a wrong fight! Inuyasha unsheaths his mighty weapon, the Tessaiga, and points it towards the powerful Shinigami. Ichigo: Enough talk! Ichigo tightens the grip of his Zanpakuto as he readies for this encounter. (Cue Dead or Alive 5 - Look Ahead) LIVE AND LET DIE! 'FIGHT!' Ichigo immediately goes on the offensive, dashing towards Inuyasha, throwing out several sword swings, Inuyasha holds Tessaiga and swifly blocks every attack from the Shinigami, Ichigo continues with his offense, continually throwing out attack, after attack, finally, Inuyasha waits for Ichigo to mess up, delivering a powerful swing upward, knocking the Shinigami airborne. 50 seconds Recovering quickly, Ichigo dashes at Inuyasha once again, the two swordsmen continue to match each other strike for strike, almost a perfect sparring match between the two, but Inuyasha manages to get through Ichigo's offense, Inuyasha qujckly digs his nails into his palms. Inuyasha: Blades of Blood! With his claws quenched in his own blood, Inuyasha slashes Ichigo with several crescent-shaped blades, surprised by this, Ichigo takes on the full force of the attack, knocking him briefly aside. 40 seconds Ichigo gets back up and wipes the dust off him, ready for another encounter with him, Ichigo, instead of dashing towards his opponent, charges energy into his Zanpkauto,aiming it towards Ichigo, with all of his strength, he swings his sword downard, emitting a spritual, powerful slash of dark energy. Ichigo: GETSUGA TENSHO! '' Inuyasha quickly evades the strike, managing to regain his footing almost instantly, Ichigo's Reiatsu glows, he then charges up a sword swing, but to Inuyasha's surprise, he didn't walk up to him, he teleport right in front of him, performing a powerful launching attack, now airborne, Ichigo follows up with a powerful onslaught of slashes, all coming in and out almost instantly, locking Inuyasha in place, finally, Ichigo slashes downward on Inuyasha, hitting the ground, but Inuyasha gets back up. 30 seconds Inuyasha continues his attack on Ichigo, landing several slashes against Ichigo, but before long, Ichigo starts recoginsing his speed, and slashes where Inuyasha is going to be, and manages to lock blades with him, the two wielders look each other down, before the lock ends, the two look at each other, Ichigo then dashes at Inuyasha again, getting more revved up, but Tessaiga emitted a diamond like glow, and Inuyasha holds his sword ready. ''Inuyasha: Adamant Barrage! With a single slash, Inuyasha sends out tons of diamond shrapnel at Ichigo, he had unintentionally dashed into the shrapnel, temporarily blinding his vision, he stumbles onto the ground, Inuyasha runs over to Ichigo, ready to deliver a downward slash, but Ichigo manages to raise his sword just in time to block it, Ichigo then uses his strength to hold Inuyasha back long enough to stand up, and with enough force, he managed to push Inuyasha back. 20 seconds Ichigo then starts glowing thanks to his Reiatsu, he continually charges up, before finally, he places his hand over his face, a Hollow Mask forms on his face, Ichigo holds his Zanpakuto with two hands once again, and dashes at Inuyasha once more, going for several stabs at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha keeps pace with all of his attacks, but with one well-time strike, Ichigo manages to disarm Inuyasha from his Tessaiga. Ichigo: My turn...! Ichigo then goes on a stabbing frenzy, repeatedly trying to land a decisive strike on Inuyasha, however Tessaiga's sheath emits a powerful barrier around Inuyasha, allowing him safety from Ichigo's attacks. Ichigo: Hmph! Ichigo jumps back and holds his Zanpakuto tight. Ichigo: GETSUGA TENSHO! Ichigo once again fires a Getsuga Tensho, but he then fires another two of them, all of them hit the barrier head-on, Inuyasha remains calm, knowing he can easily return to fighting once he reclaims Tessaiga, but Ichigo throws out one final Getsuga Tensho, with a much greater slash than before, the barrier cracks! Ichigo then quickly dashes towards the barrier and punches it with his bare hands, breaking the barrier open and leaving Inuyasha exposed... 10 seconds Ichigo thrusts his Zanpakuto directly into Inuyasha's chest, Ichigo steps back as Inuyasha falls onto his knees, in intense pain, Inuyasha closes his eyes... but suddenly, he opens then again, but his sclera changes into a crimson red, and his eyes turn into slits, his expression turned into a rage-fueled anger, he aggressively pulls Ichigo's Zanpakuto from his body, throwing it aside and rushing at the unarmed Ichigo, with his claws extended. Inuyasha: Taste the power of a demon! Inuyasha slashes Ichigo across his chest with both of his arms, leaving 10 slash marks on the Shinigami, his blood stained on the fingers of Inuyasha, Ichigo falls onto his back, his Hollow Mask fading as he does.. K.O.! Inuyasha viciously rushes towards his defeated opponent, but more moments before going for his attack... ???: Sit boy! Inuyasha suddenly falls flat on his face before the young woman grabs Inuyasha by the ear and pulls him away from the battlefield. Result This Melee's winner is... Inuyasha! Category:Blog posts Category:Shadow7615